<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Watch It On the Holoscreen by Celestial_Mess1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007411">Let's Watch It On the Holoscreen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1'>Celestial_Mess1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, POV Ben Solo, Porn Watching, Reylo - Freeform, Shy Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Teasing, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants to watch holoporn for the first time with her boyfriend, Ben. How will it go when he realizes what she's chosen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Watch It On the Holoscreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BEN?! Ben?" Rey yelled from the couch.</p><p>"I'm coming." Ben grumbled, bringing in a huge bowl of popcorn. Ben looked at his girlfriend, sitting crossed legged on the sectional. She was fixing her hair into one giant bun. He watched mesmerized as stray pieces framed her face. His hand itched to push them away from her cheeks, knowing the soft, warm, electrifying glow that lay below her skin. His mind drifted to thoughts of her mewing underneath him last night, the little signs of pleasure arousing him further. Ben shook his head, erasing the image. In fact he was content to stand in the doorway all night just watching Rey flit about.</p><p>She leaned over the coffee table in her worn out grey shorts, the back hugging her ass nicely. Ben still wasn't sure how he got lucky with a woman like Rey.</p><p>"You coming?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at him, her ass in the air.</p><p>"Yeah,' he answered, pushing off the door frame, 'I'll always come for you."</p><p>"Tease." She laughed, winking at him.</p><p>Ben set the popcorn down on the side table, relaxing into the couch. Rey snuggled in beside him, the blanket she wrapped around her made her look increasingly small. The minute he sunk into the pillows, Rey put her arm on his leg. He turned and peered, handing her popcorn. "You know' she looked away, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks 'We don't have to do this. It was just an idea Rose gave me."</p><p>Ben smiled. He could imagine Rose rambling on to Rey about her vigorous sex life with Hux. He much preferred his girlfriend to hear Rose's detailed accounts than him. He still couldn't be near a banana and Hux at the same time or his mind would go into overdrive.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart,' Ben stroked Rey's cheek causing her to stare up at him. 'I want to do this. Alright?"</p><p>She nodded, biting her lip in that way that made it impossible for him to say no to her. "Okay!" She leaned forward, kissing him on the mouth before she quickly turned on the holopad. "So I found a few suggested links in a playlist and just started them all up." Ben reached for the popcorn, taking a few pieces. The title <em>'<strong>Fun Time with the Twins'</strong></em> came on before his mind even recognized it. <em>"Hi there handsome,'</em> a gorgeous woman with her hair in three buns purred. Her make-up was all dark tone and her deep red lipstick made Ben's heart start to beat faster. She wore a black choker necklace and a one shoulder sheer black top that did nothing to hide her erect nipples. Besides that, she wore a thin, practically sheer black thong and nothing more.</p><p>Ben could start to feel the erratic beating of his heart as his body began to sweat. This was worse than worse, this was TERRIBLE! <em>'I bought a friend along today."</em> The woman, who Ben knew name was Kira, reached for something off camera. That something was a someone. Ben had committed this video to memory. He could never watch it for the rest of his life and still knew the fresh faced, barely dressed 'white angel' would say: <em>"I don't know about this Kira... I mean I'm so new to these experiences."</em> In which she would show that beautiful speckled ass for everyone to see. She too was wearing nothing more than a white corset and a white thong with a fresh face. Daisy always played the virgin in their videos. Ben began to feel stirrings further down his body. He shoved the popcorn bowl in front of his growing erection, afraid to tell Rey the links she found were just his favorites playlist. Ben looked over at the woman who resembled the porn stars. She had her eyes trained on the screen, enraptured.</p><p>No, nope! He would not watch her reactions! He was here to be a supportive boyfriend as his girlfriend watched porn for the first time. But he couldn't help but gulp at the thought of Rey on all fours, being rammed by Kira's strap-on as Daisy lay spread eagle, her hands keeping Rey's head and mouth stuffed to her clit. (A complete pervert, you're a pervert, Solo); Ben told himself. He grabbed another handful of popcorn trying not to groan as Kira convinced Daisy that she could strip in front of her boyfriend and he wouldn't mind.</p><p>Rey's voice cut through the audio like an alarm. "It's so weird... isn't it Ben?'' Ben refused to answer, just eating more popcorn and sitting with a half-chub waiting to be taken care of. Ben couldn't take his eyes off the holoporn, watching as Kira sat on Daisy's face, demanding she eat her out. Would Rey look just as good tasting another girls cum? Ben wondered. His erection pushing against his boxers in an uncomfortable manner. Rey grabbed his attention with the phrase: "The actresses look so familiar...Ben?'' </p><p>Ben stared at a blank spot on the wall in front of him as he made a noncommittal sound. He was hornier than he'd been in a while and he wasn't going to ruin Rey's first time watching porn by asking if she would consider a threesome. He felt a light touch on his arm. Rey was glancing up at him with the most virginal, angelic look ever and all he could think about was ramming his cock down her throat. "Sweetie are you okay?'</p><p>He nodded, grabbing more popcorn in an excuse to not answer, but it went down the wrong pipe. He was sweating all over and becoming red in the face. Damn It! Why couldn't Rey be the one gagging during this experience. His now fully erect penis, leaked a little and throbbed hard at the contact of the popcorn bowl against it. 'ARE YOU CHOCKING ON POPCORN?" She cried. He frantically looked around, grabbing a cup of water. Rey was now squatting in front of him, both hands splayed out on his knees. That imagery made it worse for Ben, all he could image was Rey in lingerie like Kira's, telling him all the filthy things she wanted. Or maybe he liked the idea of her playing the virgin like Daisy and make him feel like he was her first.</p><p>DAMN IT, was hot in here! His pants felt tight. Rey smoothed circles around his knee. "You okay?"</p><p>"Fine." Was all he could manage without unzipping his pants and begging her to take his cock.</p><p>"Okay." She smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He frowned into the kiss. He was hoping she'd kiss something else.</p><p>She got back on the couch just as Kira was licking cum off her face and smiling at the camera saying <em>"You wouldn't leave Daisy out of the fun, now would you?"</em> Ben grabbed his pants, trying to adjust his cock into his waistband. Touching his now obvious boner was not the way to go about changing things. Fuck It! He whimpered a tad, hoping Rey would notice how hard he was or how much he wanted her to shadow their actions.</p><p>Rey slapped her hand on his thigh, squeezing it a bit. Ben felt a little precum leak out at the motion. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing but it was hard. <span class="u">He was Hard!</span></p><p>"Oh, I get it now!' Rey cried, as her hand traveled further up his leg, "We Have the Same HAIRSTYLE!!" Rey's proclaimed, "That's what it is!" The more excited she got, the more her hand roamed up his thigh. Ben gulped, his erection jumping at the thought of Rey being so close. As the sound of balls slapping against skin filled their tiny living room, Rey finally turned to Ben as she whispered "Um...Ben... Are you still hungry?" Ben blushed as her hand ghosted across his penis, then fully cupped it.</p><p>He jumped up. "YES!" The popcorn flew everywhere as Rey burst into a fit of giggles. Ben stood up, halfway between the couch and knocking over their side lamp. "R-r-rey?" He breathed out, his ears ringing with the blood rush. His girlfriend looked up at him, wiping her tears.</p><p>"You should have seen your face!' She laughed. Ben's ears were still ringing, 'You were trying so hard not to touch yourself. I lived in Jakku, Ben. I know what porn is.'' She giggled.</p><p>"Lucky for you.' she got up, he hair falling out of the bun. 'I know what my boyfriend is into." Ben stood up straight as she leaned into his space, her small frame giving off heat waves of lust. 'And I may have bought an all white angel costume just for the occasion. Who knows," she laughed wickedly, cupping him through his sweats as she walked away. "You've got three minutes to clean up the popcorn and get upstairs or I'll be starting without you." She announced, adding an extra sway of her hips.</p><p>Ben's ragged breathing finally slowed down as him mind caught up to what she said. Fuck the holoporn, he wanted the real thing, he thought turning around and running upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based this on @kyarvantablack Twitter with Rey watching Holoporn drawings. She is queen! You should check out her stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>